


Mercy

by patrexes, ruffydeshinra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gratuitous Dog Jokes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 英文翻译 | Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrexes/pseuds/patrexes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffydeshinra/pseuds/ruffydeshinra
Summary: “Oh, my prize wolf,” says Solus. “How about you just think of this as… a mercy I’ve elected to grant.”





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040706) by [ruffydeshinra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffydeshinra/pseuds/ruffydeshinra). 

> 英文翻译ruffydeshinra的原文。由patrexes翻译，由ruffydeshinra和@soymilkgoth编辑。
> 
> fic by ruffydeshinra. translated by patrexes, edited by ruffydeshinra & @soymilkgoth.

Gaius takes measure of this man before him, if still he can be called that: indistinguishable once more from His Radiance in his prime, he is a perfect echo of Solus zos Galvus’ memory. But can he—in verity—be the selfsame individual?

“Oh, don’t tell me you can't _get it_ _up._”

Perhaps not. Merely a doppelgänger, and nothing more.

Separated by layers of cotton and linen, his adversary’s palm presses down firmly on his crotch, slides downward, settling atop his cock. His overcoat has already been shucked off with casual, familiar ease, but like as not that will be all: Solus wears derision on his face, and he’s not even bothered to remove his silk-satin gloves. 

The Ascian submits to the wolf’s sniffing suspicion, savoring his rising doubt: the lack of comprehension, the mistrust, the newfound enmity. He does not pull away but comes forward a single pace, with every step closing in.

“Take these off.”

Who _is_ this stranger—? Gaius catches up the fickle hand in his grasp, forcing it still. He makes no sound. The simple cloth—now tented—provides some protection, limited though it is. Late as the hour has turned, the darkness yawns abyssal so even the chirping of insects is swallowed, coming few and far between. But Solus’ footsteps, when they come—? _That_ quiet is more as if they and he do not exist.

“Oh, my prize wolf,” says Solus. “How about you just think of this as… a mercy I’ve elected to grant.” 

His other hand sinks down, leisurely removes and pockets his glove. The remainder of Gaius’ clothes remain untouched per the Ascian’s earlier onslaught, and he roughly pinches and kneads at his cock through his trousers. 

Granted, his intent differs once again from that of an ordinary man, but it’s direct stimulation yet, and rouses a physiological response. Gaius shudders, and his responsive gasp is swallowed up. 

He considers the man in front of him. Solus has the look of youth about him, but the thick calluses on his palms and the joints of his fingers aver constant grip on a gunblade—a sign no one could manage to miss, clear as day.

The Black Wolf of Garlemald brings his hand up. Emet-Selch—or rather, here and now, Solus zos Galvus—is carelessly thrown sprawling on the ground, maneuvered onto hands and knees on the bedroll by powerful arms.

It takes but a moment. Solus, having apprised himself of their new positions, lets his head fall forward. Apropos of nothing, he laughs. 

The young emperor acquiesces, propping himself up on his elbows to facilitate that most primitive manner of copulation—a choice to be expected of the dog he had domesticated. 

His skirts are hiked up, his smallclothes forced down his thighs, decorative belt and jewelry falling scattered to the ground, clamor jingling resonant all at once. 

But these are all immaterial.

Erect, Gaius’ cock is straight, and he’s hard enough he does not languish at the furl of his hole, but fucks into him slow and even-paced, as ever his legatus’ practice was on the battlefield. He has never fucked a man before, but the essentials are no different. 

Well. Perhaps that is overstating things. In this desolate countryside, there is no hope for oil to ease the way, and with Bælsar having shirked foreplay, stretching around the abrupt intrusion is made a difficult enterprise. With the rasp against the tight press of his inner walls, pain and thrill intermingle, the sitrep—the confirmation of his victory—transmitting in real-time, synapses for a carrier wave.

Gaius, prostrate atop him, keeps up a mechanical pace to his thrusts, Solus’ still-gloved hand pinned beneath one of his own. His other hand is on the man’s neck, his head buried in the hollow of Solus’ throat, and he licks and bites at the line of his jaw. 

This is the breath of the quick indeed; beneath the skin there burns living heat. He can hear low-voiced murmurs; misses an inaudible gasp for breath so near to wholly repressed.

This cannot be called sex. It’s merely the expression of his obedience.

This is the thought which has Solus closing his eyes, lowering his head, and he relishes the pain in his ass. He rocks back onto the blood-slicked swell of Gaius’ cock, opening up for him, taking him in. Gaius pulls incrementally back, shifts his hand to Solus’ waist, then puts all his strength into the next stroke. The motion forces Solus’ entire body forward a few ilms, and a string of curses escape from his sobbing moan.

“Keep your voice down or shut up.”

His touch is warm and his hands sweaty when they traverse Solus’ torso, caressing his skin, covering him. Then Gaius’ hand continues down and finally he attends to Solus’ neglected cock with too-slow strokes. His thumb passes careless over the head of his cock, squeezing and pressing down into the slit.

In his final few thrusts, Gaius leans his whole body forward, trying to bury his cock as deep inside Solus as he can; pressing close to him, pasting their bodies together; coming inside. 

He pulls out after that. This thing between them is a mutual, unspoken understanding, and one can but hope the come on the bedroll cleans up easy.

**Author's Note:**

> **ruffydeshinra:** in chinese version The Black Wolf has been translated onto 漆黑的王狼 (directly from the japanese version)，and it has two meanings: the black alpha wolf, or the king's black wolf...


End file.
